


Safe in Her Arms Once Again

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You and Natasha are married and after the events with Thanos Natasha comes home and finds out you survived too.





	Safe in Her Arms Once Again

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: moya lyubov’ = my love

When you saw the news about what happened in New York your heart dropped into your stomach. Was this going to be like the battle of New York or much worse? You had no idea but you didn’t have a good feeling about this.

You weren’t part of the Avengers before they broke up but you were married to one. Natasha Romanoff was your wife. You had met her when she saved you during the battle of New York. After it was over you went to find her to thank her for saving you since you didn’t get the chance before. After a few months of you and Natasha spending time together you started dating and then two years later Natasha asked you to marry her.

After the Avengers broke up Natasha had gone back to get you to move you somewhere where you would be safe. And you’ve been there ever since. Natasha always came back home to you.

But now you were scared that she wouldn’t come back to you. The whole time you waited for any word from your wife that she was okay you couldn’t sleep. You didn’t know what to do with yourself, you tried to keep yourself busy but that could only do so much.

xxxxx

After Thanos used his gauntlet to disappear and Natasha watched as her friends turned into ashes, she was just frozen in shock. Thanos just wiped out half of the universe. 

Then her eyes widened when she realized something. What if you were part of that half? She needed to get home to make sure you were still there. She turned around and was about to run off when someone grabbed her arm to stop her. 

Natasha just yanked her arm out of their grip and ran to get a jet. Fear was the only thing she felt at that moment. What if she got home and you were gone as well? 

xxxxx

You were in the kitchen just spacing out. Then you heard the front door open. “(Y/N)?!” It was Natasha! 

You ran out of the kitchen just as Natasha was going to look in the living room. “Tasha!”

Natasha turned around and saw you. You both ran to each other, you wrapped you arms around her as she wrapped her arms around you and holding you close.

She was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief now that you were safe in her arms again. Natasha nuzzled her face into your neck. You were okay, you were still here.

Natasha pulled away from your neck and cupped your face in her hands, pulling you into a passionate kiss. You immediately kissed her back. Once air became necessary you reluctantly pulled away. Natasha rests her forehead against yours, she finally allowed the tears to fall. 

You raised a hand up and wiped away her tears with your thumb. “Baby, what’s going on?” You listened as your wife told you what had happened, you guided her over to the couch in the living room and sat her down, you sat down next to her. 

“Seeing what happened… I was so scared that you wouldn’t be here…” Natasha looked down as more tears rolled down her cheeks. “I love you, moya lyubov’, I don’t know what I would do if you…”

“Hey, hey.” You softly said. You hooked a finger under her chin, you lift her chin up so that she was looking at you. “I love you too, so much.” You gave her a loving smile. “I’m right here. I survived.” You took one of her hands and placed it over your heart, letting her feel your heartbeat.

Natasha moved closer to you, pulling you into another kiss. She pulled away from the kiss, both of your lips only a small gap apart. “After we find a way to take care of Thanos and fix everything… I’m coming home. For good.” She smiles. “You mean everything to me and maybe we can finally start a family together like we’ve been talking about.” 

You leaned forward and smashed your lips against hers, you both smiling into the kiss. 


End file.
